I Confessed
by xMagicMayhem
Summary: Helia cant bring up the courage to tell Flora how he feels for her. After he accidently hurts her, can he finally confess and win her heart?


**I Confessed**

**Helia paced up and down his room, Timmy was sitting on the floor chatting to Tecna, Sky and Brandon eyed him, while Riven was reading the 'New Women's Monthly Catalogue'. Nabu was practising levitating on the floor. So far he hadn't succeeded. **

"**Dude quite pacing your giving me a headache!" yelled Riven, Helia stopped dead in his tracks. **

"**Your gonna have to conquer your problem sometime" Brandon said. Helia arched his eyebrows. **_What are they talking about?_

"**Yeah, just tell Flora how you feel" Sky said, as if he read Helia's thoughts. **

"**..How...did...you?" Helia stuttered. **

"**Dudes intuition" Nabu stated. Riven threw his magazine on the floor. **

"**Look Dude! For the past week, you've been pacing up and down; It's driving me INSANE! It's time to end it, what's the worst that could happen?" Riven said. Helia knew he was right, what's the worst that could happen? **

"**What if she doesn't have feelings for him, or she doesn't feel that way yet or..." Helia questioned, but he was interrupted by Riven smacking him in the head. **

"**Look I can't do it especially not to a girl like Flora..." Helia sighed flopping himself down upon his bed and cried. The specialists looked at each other, they'd face harder missions with the Winx Club but this was one mission they couldn't handle. **

"**I think I'm gonna call Stella, she's done this lots of times maybe she knows what to do" Brandon whispered as he pulled out his cell phone and dialled Stella's number. After a couple of rings, Stella eventually answered. **

"**Oh snookums! I'm so glad you called I was just about to call you, how are you?" Stella asked. Brandon smiled.**

"**I'm alright Stella, but the guys need your help" **

"**What do you need my help with?" Stella asked. **

"**Helia's crying, he thinks if he tells Flora how he really feels that she'll reject him" **

"**Oh, dear, poor thing" Stella was lost at words; she didn't know what to say either. **

"**Who's a poor thing Stella?" Tecna asked, the girls heard Stella on the phone. Stella looked at them, Flora was with them. **

'_Oh, dear what do I say? Do I tell her? Oh, but then Helia will find out that Brandon told me and that I told Flora. Oh, I hate secrecy! Darnit!_

"**Brandon I've got to go, bye" Stella said quickly as she hung up the phone. Brandon on the other line was confused.**__

"_**Bro what did she say?" Sky asked. Brandon stood there in utter shocked. **_

"_**She...she didn't say anything. She hung up on me" Brandon stuttered. Sky placed a reassuring hand on Brandon's shoulders. Nabu looked back a Helia. His head still buried deeply into his pillow, crying his heart out. **_

_If thy soul cheque thee that I come so near,  
Swear to thy blind soul that I was thy 'Will,'  
And will, thy soul knows, is admitted there;  
Thus far for love my love-suit, sweet, fulfil.  
'Will' will fulfil the treasure of thy love,  
Ay, fill it full with wills, and my will one.  
In things of great receipt with ease we prove  
Among a number one is reckon'd none:  
Then in the number let me pass untold,  
Though in thy stores' account I one must be;  
For nothing hold me, so it please thee hold  
That nothing me, a something sweet to thee:  
Make but my name thy love, and love that still,  
And then thou lovest me, for my name is 'Will.' _

_**(Sonnet by William Shakespeare)**_

**Back with the girls**

"**So Stella, you didn't answer my question" Tecna asked. Stella's eyes were still locked onto Floras. **_**Should I say? **_

**Musa stepped closer to Stella, she clicked her fingers taking Stella out of her hypnotic trance. Stella looked at her friends, Layla and Musa looked confused, Flora looked blank, bloom looked worried while differently Tecna was annoyed. Her eyes lingered to Flora.**

**Stella took a deep breath. "Flora...Helia's upset..." Flora looked at Stella worried. **

"**What's wrong?" **

"**Someone in his family died..." she lied. **

**Flora was shocked. **

"**Oh, dear. I better go see if he's okay" With that Flora hurried quickly out of the dorm. As Flora ran down the hall she tucked her bangs behind her hair. **_I hope he's okay..., she thought _as she walked to Red Fountain.

**When she got there she straightened her skirt and went to find Helia's Room. After going through the countless amounts of Hallways she finally found Helia's Room. She knocked gently on his door, no answer. She knocked a little harder. Still no answer.**

"**RIVEN WOULD YOU GIVE IT A REST, STOP KNOCKING!" Helia yelled before Flora could knock again. Flora was scared. She slowly walked backwards not thinking of where she was going until she knocked into someone. She fell backwards on the floor, she looked up, it was Sky.**

"**I'm sorry...I should have..." she began. She looked down, guilty as a duck. Sky looked at her. **

"**Don't be, where were you coming from?" Sky asked. **

"**Helia's Room...but he wasn't in the mood" Flora frowned. Flora blinked back a few tears that tried to leak through her eyes. But she couldn't help it. Tear trickled down her flawless face.**

'_What? He wasn't in the mood'__** Sky thought. **_** Sky gazed at her. **_'Has she been crying?'___

"**...I...um need to go...back...to Alphea..." she sniffled. Flora ran down the corridor. She ran back to Alphea as fast as she could.**

**Sky looked back as to where Flora was, he stood there in utter shock. Brandon, Nabu, Timmy and Riven came round the corner. **

"**Hey Sky what's up?" Brandon asked. Sky didn't answer.**

"**Dude are you okay? You seem lost" Timmy said.**

"**I just saw Flora..." he mumbled.**

"**Flora? What's she doing her?" Riven asked, slightly confused. **

'_**I bet Stella told her everything, oh, man Helia's gonna kill me' Brandon thought.**_

"**She was crying, she said she came from Helia's Room" Riven had heard enough, he barged into Helia's room, knocking the door of its hinges. The door fell to the floor with a loud crash. His friends stood there in shock. Helia looked up from his pillow, whipping the few tears left from his face.**

"**YOU IDIOT!" Riven screamed. He stormed over to the pacifist and pushed him against the wall, almost strangling him.**

"**Riven...what are you doing? I told ...you to stop knocking; now you barge into my room" Helia chocked. Riven raised an eyebrow.**

"**What are you talking about I didn't knock, I only just arrived!" Riven tightened his grip around Helia's neck. **

"**RIVEN your gonna kill him!" Timmy yelled. The magenta haired specialist loosed his grip, the pacifists fell to the floor, gasping for air. **

"**Helia the person knocking on the door was Flora" Sky explained. Helia stood their motionless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. More tears spilled through his eyes.**

"**So...I yelled at Flora. I thought she was Riven" Helia said. Riven furred his eyebrows.**

"**Sky said that she was crying" **_**She was crying. **__Oh, no! What have I done? She'll never love me know. I'm such a jerk. I shouldn't have been moping around. I should have answered the door and apologise. _

**Helia ran out the room, down the corridor and walked to the hover craft station in the school. Helia grabbed his helmet found a hover bike and rode to Alphea. **

**When he got there he parked his bike and went to find Flora's Room. After going through the hallways, carefully avoiding the stupid marks, flirtations of other fairies, Helia finally found Floras room. He raised his hand slowly. **_Should I knock?___**Helia sighed. He gently knocked. **

"**Hi Helia" Flora said as she opened the door, she whipped a few tears that leaked from her forest green eyes. **

"**Flora" Helia whispered. Flora stared at him.**

"**Flora...I'm sorry for what happened. I thought you were Riven. But when Sky told me that it was you, I was so upset and worried that I got here as fast as I could. I heard you were crying. I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean..." Helia explained, but was interrupted as Flora collapsed into his arms crying. Helia felt warm since he and Flora was close. Helia heard her tiny cries. He began stroking his thumb down her face.**

"**Shush" Helia shushed her. Flora looked up and gazed into his misty blue eyes. **

"**It's not your fault, I'm sorry that someone in your family died. They must have meant a lot to you" Helia looked strangely at Flora. **

"**Nobody died, where did you hear that?" he asked. **

"**Stella said that you were crying in your room this morning because someone in your family died. I thought I'd try to cheer you up" Flora blushed, Helia smiled. **_She cares about me? Maybe I still have a chance.___**Helia took Floras hand and led her into her bedroom, luckily no one else was home. When entered Helia sat on Floras bed, Flora followed. **

"**The reason I was upset was because of you Flora" Helia said putting his head in his hands. A tear rolled down his cheek. Flora was shocked. She looked away. Helia removed his hands and looked at Flora. He cupped her face.**

"**The reason I was upset was because of you Flora, I've fallen in love with you, I just didn't have the courage to tell you until now. I'm sorry if I've upset. But I love you. You're a beautiful, kind nature fairy. The girl who...has stole my heart"**

**Flora gasped, tears of happiness trickled down her face. Until Helia kissed her cheek. Flora blushed. He then brushed is lips softly against hers, Flora kissed him gently back. Lost in each other's loving embrace. After minutes of uncontrollable kissing, the two finally stopped, both panting heavily. Helia stared at Flora. Flora stared back bewildered. **_Oh, no what have I done?_

"**I'm sorry, it was wrong for me to do something like that. I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you" Helia stood up, but before he could leave, Flora pulled him back down. **

"**I love you too Helia" **

**Helia's POV**

**My mouth eagerly came down on hers when I heard those words. Her mouth tasted like the sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla. My tongue pressed against her mouth, begging for access, when she gave access my tongue slowly glided back and forth, scanning every inch of her mouth, not wanting to leave anything unexplored. Her tongue brushed against mine, I felt the intense heat of adrenaline as the kiss became rougher but more passionate. It deepened as she leaned her head back onto her bed. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck; she pulled me closer to her. **

**Floras jaw locked with mine. I couldn't resist, I pounced forward, taking Flora with him, I laid on top of her on her bed. I gazed into her emerald eyes before kissing the brunette again. Flora let out a soft moan, their kissing getting rougher. Flora titled her head to allow me better access. Her lip gloss tasting like strawberries. I moaned, the deeper we kissed the more I thrived for more. She ran her hand down my muscular chest and abs, our legs got entangled, my hands run up and down her body. When she was on top of me, she kissed me which seemed like there was no tomorrow. We parted. She opened her eyes; her forest green eyes twinkled as she looked into mine.**

"**Flora" I said and kiss her forehead. **

"**Helia" She smiled. **

"**Helia, Flora" The couple flinched, and turned their gaze to the group of people that stood nightmare struck in the doorway. I felt a blush crept across my cheeks.**

"**Do you mind?" I asked. Flora slowly began to sit up.**

"**Guys, I don't do it when you're making out with someone so please don't do it to me" Helia let out a small chuckle. **

"**OKAY OKAY! But I want goss after" Stella and the girls waved goodbye and walked away. The screeching of TV could be heard. I pulled Flora back down.**

"**Now where were we" I pulled Flora closer to me, our lips almost touching. Until Flora closed the gap. I moaned, we parted.**

"**You've made me the happiest man alive Flora" Flora smiled at this. **

"**You've made me the happiest woman alive Helia" Helia smiled and stole one last kiss.**

**THE END**


End file.
